Fluffy Tales of 221b
by IamNotLIGHTS
Summary: Just randomly cute stories that are VERY FLUFFY no slash! REVIEWS are like Candy! mild swearing
1. Teddy

Teddy Bears

Summary: Watson discovers a secret of Holmes…

Rating: K

A/N: I just randomly come up with stories sometimes

Watson POV

"Holmes!" I called him it was almost 1 in the afternoon this was not normal behaviour for him even after a case and I was starting to get worried after 10 more minutes "missus Hudson, did Holmes sneak out again?" I called "no, I haven't seen him since his went to his room last night and stayed there ever since, do you want me to make some tea" I heard her call "yes, that would be nice" after 5 more minutes I was in panic, is he ok? And with that I barged into Holmes room half expecting him to be dead on the floor but what I found was more shocking,

Holmes was curled up in his bed. Sleeping. But the thing that shocked me most was the rainbow coloured Teddy Bear was in his arms as he snored quietly I don't know how long I stood there gaping at the sight of a slightly child like looking Holmes curled up with a rainbow Teddy Bear that I didn't noticed when he stirred "Watson what are you looking at?" he asked again reminding me of a small child "what's that in your hand?" I asked finally "oh that's just Marshmallow, the only memories of my childhood that I really liked" he said

A/N: and that's a wrap common tell me that was the cutest thing ever! I actually have a Teddy Bear named marshmallow Cute and Pure Fluff I may continue this as a fluff series reviews are like Candy!


	2. Fatherly Comfort

Night Time Blues

Summary: Watson get a visit at 2 am…

Rating: K

A/N: thank you to W.R6597 for being the first reviewer to this story you rock for that

Watson POV

Its at times like these that I still don't understand the behaviour of a certain friend of mine Sherlock Holmes it was a very long day indeed and I just wanted some rest from a case that we had successfully closed after a wild goose chase around the city I had finally gotten to sleep when I was awaken by the sound of someone crying there eyes out so I went out into the sitting room expecting one of Holmes street urchins to be there but instead I found none other then the detective himself! But why was he crying "Holmes?" I asked cautiously "Wa-Watson, it it was horrible" he said crying some more "what's wrong?" I asked carefully trying not to upset him more then he already is "I, I had a nightmare" he said again reminding me of a small child once again "what was it about" I asked as he shed more tears "it was you you ran away and I went looking for you but I couldn't find you and when I did you said you didn't like me anymore! Do you still like me Watson?" he said as more tears streamed down his childlike face for a man of 28 and a genius I had never witnessed this before and I was baffled "its ok Holmes I still like you and I will always be your friend" I said rubbing his back in attempt to comfort him "pinkie swear?" he asked holding out his small pinkie finger "yes pinkie swear" I said interlocking my pinkie with his "now go get some sleep" I said and with that I guided him back to his room then went back to bed

A/N: NOT SLASH the whole purpose of this story is to show the detective is no more human then the rest of us and that his childhood was not very pleasant so Basically Holmes is slowly becoming more Childlike and is replacing Watson as his Father because his…Ok ya know what I'm going to write a back story for this instead J


	3. Sugar Rush

Candy

Summary: he had loved candy ever since he was 5 but he rarely got money to get some so now is the time to indulge in the sugary sweetness

Rating: K

A/N: WOW 2 stories in one day whoever reading this is getting toffee spoiled and speaking of toffee…

Watson POV

As me and Holmes were taking a strole through London we pasted a new sweet shop called sugar tyme, through the window you could we workers pulling taffy and molding chocolate rabits "Watson, are you thinking what I'm thinking" Holmes said with a wide grin on his face, its true I had loved candy all through my childhood and still did but this was just to temping to resist "How did you know?" I said "its elementary, my dear Watson, plus there is a long string of drool driping off your face" he said laughing.

And so we went inside to see every kind of candy imaginable! Even lollies with honey bees in the candy, and oh by jove maple syrup candy with Canadian maple syrup the best in the world! "Holmes…" I said "I know" he said just then we dove into the candy mountian of sugary goodness

When we came out half a hour later he both had huge bags of candy in our grip and were heding happily back to baker street "WaShun" Holmes said with a mouth full of caramel "I shink weve fund a gol mine of candy" he continued

Holmes POV

Ohh sweet sugary goodness I managed to finished the whole bag of candy as soon as we got back to baker street then it hit me hard like a rock and I remembered why Mum and Dad never got me candy because of the sugar rush I could feel it coming fast like a flying machine

Watson POV we were in the sitting room when it started to happen I don't know what had gotten into Holmes but it couldn't be good because he started to shake like a mad man "Holmes?" I asked if he was alright "Holmes, Holmes, SHERLOCK whats happening to you" but before he could awenser he fell to the ground shaking more and more my doctor instincts taking over and I felt for his pulse weird it was normal but a bit on the fast side "w-w-Watson g-g-get out o-of here n-now befor-" he started to say the then he shot up like a rocket and started to run around like a mad man, hopping like a kangaroo and stuttering to speak fianally he collapsed on the couch "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT HOLMES!" I asked "that my dear Watson was a sugar rush" he said faintly and I reminded my self to always watch him with candy

A/N: ok not as fluffy as I would like but oh well still a cute story and the longest one yet give me a round of applause! Still not as fluffy as I would like it to be tell me what you think: FLUFFY, eh, cute but not as fluffy as cotton candy


	4. Missus Hudson Cares

Housekeeper Cares

Summery: missus Hudson walks into the sitting room to find a surprise

Rating: K

A/N: To my dear readers _Reflekshun_ and _SailorV1997_: awww thank you guys it means a lot that you guys take the time to review my chapters I'm Raising My Glass for you guys Rock On

Missus Hudson POV

It was getting late and it was almost time for an evening snack so they can stay healthy and strong, I was at the study door after climbing the 17 steps up I knocked but there was no answer so I knocked again getting irritated more, finally I just burst into the room to find the most adorable scene before me.

There on the floor was Mr Holmes sleeping but right beside him was his brothers- I knew the burly one must be Mr Mycroft and then there was Dr. Watson, they were all sleeping on the floor to be exact but they were all curled up beside each other like a mother and her newborn son except there were three of them, they must have been playing a board game because game pieces were scattered everywhere and there was marshmallow Holmes teddy bear was once again in his arms they were like children! But didn't want to wake them so I put the biscuits and maple candy on the coffee table, as I was leaving I was thinking to my self "Dr. Watson is not a friend of Mr. Holmes but they are brothers, not by blood but by bond and Mr Mycroft is like a father to them both being the wiser and to keep them both out of trouble" Brothers in Bond Not Blood what the deuce is it to me it does not matter whether they are related or not it's the bond and friendship that counts

A/N: awww this has to be one of my new favourites so cute to me they are all brothers and that's why I don't write slash not that I have a problem with that but there to be brothers, notice I put maple candy in the mix? Thanks again to my readers oh and by the way the ending was on purpose 8)


	5. Sherlock's Fears

Friendship, the best kind ever

Summary: he had known Holmes and Irene for years but him and Irene couldn't stop laughing at this funny situation of fear Holmes had gotten himself into

A/N: sorry to my readers for having to wait so long for another chapter this one is fluffy and funny at the same time and it has to do with our master sleuths fears…

Rating: K+

Part one: the list

Watson=**Bold**

Irene=_Italic_

Mary=Underline

Watson POV it started with me being very bored, Holmes was on a case and I was left at baker street with my loving wife Mary, and Sherlock's wife none other then Irene Adler at baker street when Irene came up with something and with that she came back into the room holding what looked like journal "whats that ?' me and Mary asked at the same time

"oh nothing… just holmes private journal" she said "weird the first page is a list of his phobias" she continued "well read it" I said maybe we can use this aginst him

The list

Acrophobia- Fear of heights. _funny I never kew that!_** nether did I but this is already usefull**

Amnesiphobia- Fear of amnesia. **well that's understandable **_agreed _

Arachnephobia- Fear of spiders. _this could be fun_

…

Watson POV

And just as we got to the third on the list we had to quickly hide it because Holmes had walked into the room obviously exhausted and fainted into a dead faint "Holmes! Are you ok" the three of us said when he came around "Its nothing I just had to climb up St Paul's Cathedral to catch a runaway crimanl - not the most pleasant experience" he said before walking into his and Irene's room

A/N: ok I will post the list as a separate story and I will get to writing it sorry for the long wait I had writers block


	6. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

A/N: awww sorry guys for not updating sooner I feel horrible now but thank you to those who reviewed and to those who didn't : beware of the killer Teletubbies there coming!

Summary: Watson learns a new word...

Rating: T for drug references and total Holmes having ADHD...

Warning: drug reference

I don't own Mary Poppins at all so don't sue me it's for entertainment only and I'm not making money from this

Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious

Watson Pov

Out of all my years of association with Sherlock Holmes I have never seen him use the word before until now: well it really was no miracle what happened was just this, Holmes and I had just completed a case and the press wanted to interview us and then when they asked "how do you feel about being a world famous private consulting detective!" they asked and Holmes said "Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious" and of coarse I had never heard of such a word responded "BUT THATMEANS NOTHING HOLMES!" but his ever fast mind responded "on the contrary Watson It can mean precisely what you want it to!" and as I was looking for some sign that he was his normal self which he was but that dream was shattered when he began to sing in a high pitch voice :

"_Super-cal-ifragili-stice-xpial-idocious__  
__Even though the sound of it is simply quite atrocious__  
__If you say it loud enough, you__'__ll always sound precocious__  
__Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious''_

So I asked him the question "which is it today: Morphine, Cocaine, Caffeine or Sugar?" of coarse I had to add to the list, but I was shocked when he said "all four mixed together'' that made me snap "HOLMESSSS ! NO MORE UNSUPERVISION FOR YOU we are going straight back to baker street before you kill yourself"

A/N : I don't own anything and be sure to review or the Teletubbies are coming...


	7. Goofy Goobers Ice Cream Party

Goofy Goobers

Summary: Sherlock Holmes has a new favourite song... and it's Goofy Goobers!

Rating: K

A/N: I was watching the SpongeBob Squarepants movie when this was created come on people who does not like SpongeBob? Yay for Goofy Goobers!

Watson Pov

Out of all the craziest days I have spent with Sherlock Holmes this was the craziest but the most fun out of them Sherlock had taken me to a club that was very different from the ones we had been to before it was called "Goofy Goobers ice cream party house" but after an hour we were both having the time of our life and then the mascot came on stage "ok is there anyone who would like to perform a song?" the giant sponge said

Holmes raised his hand and went on the stage

"_Alright folks, this one goes out to my bestest friend in the whole world,_

_Watson!__  
__It's a little ditty called__  
__GOOFY GOOBER_"

He said and I was a bit embarrassed that he was sugar high on stage about to perform a song for me but I was more embaressted when he started to sing

"_Oh I'm a goofy goober yeah__  
__you're a goofy goober yeah__  
__Were all goofy goobers yeah__  
__Goofy goofy goober goober yeah_"

That is when I was the most embarrass so I went to the snack bar for some ice cream

"And here's your triple goober berry sunrise sir" the waiter said as I looked over I saw no other then inspector Lastrade of Scotland yard enjoying a "triple goober berry sunrise"  
"Oh, a triple goober berry huh? I guess I could use one of those" I said  
"there yah go" the waiter said handing me one "so whets got yah down?" Lastrade asked me "Holmes, he's embarrassing me" and just then Holmes started to belch out the chorus of the song again as I continued to eat multiple sundaes

"_Oh I'm a goofy goober yeah__  
__you're a goofy goober yeah__  
__Were all goofy goobers yeah__  
__Goofy goofy goober goober yeah_"

Let's just say we both ended up singing on stage both Holmes, Lastrade and I singing our Sugar High lungs out till we all woke in the morning

And Goofy Goobers is mine, Lastrade, and Holmes favourite new club

A/N: yes I know its Cracky but what do you expect but still were fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed to reading it and the song can be found here_

http: / www(dot)youtube(dot)com/ watch?v= FFkXegnfj4


	8. Marshmallow Madness

Marshmallow Madness

A/N: this chapter of the story is dedicated to my awesome Mom for introducing me to marshmallow fluff witch is awesome in every way, Happy Birthday!

Summary: Holmes finds a strange food from the future...

Rating: K

Watson PoV

I had always wondered when the day Holmes finally had gone bananas and it just so happens to be today-April 15, 1887. it started out very normal, I went to work at the hospital for a few hours.

But when I opened the sitting room door later that day I saw the Great Detective in the corner of the room crouched over a huge jar of some sticky gloppy stuff that was white in color "what the devil is that Holmes?" I asked him and he responded "Watson, are you so very oblivious that you don't even notice the label on things now?" he said, so I looked at the label it read 'Marshmallow Fluff'

"yes Holmes I read the label but what is it?"

"Do you have to make things so hard just come her and try some!" he said

as he turned around I could get a clear view of his face,

it was covered in it! It could be Toxic!

But he had insisted I try the goop so instead of sticking my hand in the big gooey mess I got a spoon and tried it "by Jove! Holmes this stuff is amazing! Where ever did you get it?"

"the Candy Store down the street" he said

…..

"WHAT I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO THERE ANYMORE DUE TO YOUR SWEET TOOTH!" I yelled at him but in truth I was worried for his health- his teeth could rot !

But the yelling didn't help because half an hour later we both look the same.

Our faces covered in the marshmallow glop, hands a sticky mess, and the area where the jar sat was splattered with the goop that didn't hit our mouths on time

I fear for mine and Holmes life when missus Hudson finds us.

A/N: so what do you think? Please review they make my day a whole lot less depressing sometimes! And the army of teletubbies... oh next chapter is going to be based off Phineas and Ferb and if you don't know who Phineas and Ferb are YouTube them! or else...Pleaseeee If you guys love meeee


	9. Crash

Crash

Summary: If only Holmes would stop sleeping on the floor...

Rating: T for censored swearing

A/N: yes I'm alive again! And back with a new chapter but I'm running low on ideas so if you want this story to live you can P.M me with any Fluff related ideas ok? And I'm truly sorry for the long wait it was due to this page for science I had to finish

Watson PoV

"Holmes, Holmes, Holmes, HOLMES! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OFF THE FLOOR!" I said. Today was seeming an atrociously boring one for my Best friend Sherlock Holmes because I went into the sitting room to find him sprawled across the floor, snoring so loud it was a crime! "HOLMES!" I yelled at him again, but this time I was rewarded with a muffled groan. So resorting to desperate measures I got a vase of flowers that was filled with fresh water and dumped it on his head, still no answer from him.

For the next ten minutes I just sat there and shook and yelled at him to get his lazy but off the floor.

And so finally and not so much later an idea struck me so hard that I knew it would wake him up...

"HOLMES! HURRY THERES A FIRE IN HERE AND WE NEED TO GET OUT BEFORE WE BOOTH END UP AS ROAST ARMY DOCTOR AND PRIVATE DETECTIVE!" I yelled in his ear "Watson? Is that you?" he said getting up slowly "I need to tell you a secret" he said in a small voice, and so I leaned in so he could whisper it into my ear...

"IT'S PRIVATE _CONSULTING _DETECTIVE! YOU A—HOLE" he yelled in my ear so loud my grandchildren will hear it. "And there's no need to yell I could hear you fine" he said "then why didn't you get up?" I asked him

"To lazy" was all he said

A/N: so what do you think? Has my fluffiness gotten rusty? I need advice. Please review, they feed writers cravings


End file.
